


Steve 101

by RutLanceCF



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Female Loki (Marvel), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Maternal Instinct, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutLanceCF/pseuds/RutLanceCF
Summary: Porqué a nadie le pasó por la cabeza que dejarlo solo en la Torre no era una buena idea, nunca lo sabría.
Relationships: Loki & Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Steve 101

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Esperando como yo a que acabe la canícula? n_ñ
> 
> En la mañana leí una frase que decía "Si hay una historia en ti, tiene qué salir" de William Falkner, y como ya había terminado este nuevo escrito, pues me dije, "¡A darle!"
> 
> De una vez les digo que no soy en sí fan de Game of Thrones, sólo he visto un par de capítulos, y pues mi hermana me mostró solo la parte en donde canta Podrick, por lo decidí incluírla en este capítulo, buscaba una canción de cuna nórdica, pero lo dejé porqué me dio flojera. Ejem, la canción "Jenny of Oldstones" de Florence and the Machine nomás la uso para la trama y no para fines de lucro.
> 
> De una vez les advierto, este fic es de dos capítulos, porque nuevamente me dio floreja, aparte del estrés familiar. ñ_ñ Por lo que intentaré darme prisa.
> 
> Los datos de Steve los saqué de la película, para que luego no cuenten, ¿ok? ;3
> 
> ¡Disfruten el nuevo fanfic! :D

La semana pasada se habían enfrentado a Loki. Como de costumbre, se escapó, mas el único consuelo que tenían era que le habían quitado un extraño amuleto, o al menos, eso era lo que habían pensado. Thor quería llevárselo a Asgard para que lo analizara Odín o Frigga y determinaran si era un artefacto peligroso. Pero, como siempre, Tony Stark, metiéndose en donde no lo llaman, les dijo que como él tenía la mejor tecnología en el mundo entero, él era el más apropiado y el más rápido para descifrar el amuleto. Y hasta ahora, nada...

Pero otro problema más grave se había presentado con la forma de un cuerpo frágil que medía 1.64 metros y pesaba 58 kilos...

"El dolor te hará revivir lo que más odio habrás sentido"

Steve Rogers nunca había olvidado lo que era sufrir de asma desde muy pequeño...

\- ¡COF, COF, COF, COF, COF!-

Ni los exámenes médicos que ello conllevaba. Ni la fiebre, el vómito, las náuseas, el mareo, ni las tantas enfermedades que había sufrido...

\- A... Agua...-

Tres días atrás, poco antes del mediodía, habían sido llamados al campo de batalla. Un misterioso hechicero apareció de la nada, y tras muchos intentos no lograron contactar al Dr. Strange. La pelea, uno diría que era bastante desigual al tratarse 6 contra 1; pero el rival, que fue muy listo al no revelar el motivo de su visita, no les daba oportunidad de derrotarlo. Sin embargo, ya sea que se hubiese aburrido o hubiese localizado lo que estuviera buscando, se detuvo de pronto. Y antes de irse, se le quedó viendo fijamente al Capitán América...

"El dolor te hará revivir lo que más odio habrás sentido"

Fue lo único que dijo, dejando a todos perplejos con sus palabras. Hasta el día siguiente, cuando atacó la Brigada de la Demolición...

\- ¡COF, COF, COF, COF, COF!-

No fue el que los atraparan, que fue en cuestión de minutos, lo que más llamó la atención de todos los presentes; sino más bien que, a causa de un sólo golpe, el Capitán América se dobló del dolor, al sentir cada nervio de su cuerpo arder y cada músculo pinchado por miles de agujas microscópicas...

\- ¿Cap?- Los demás Vengadores se acercaron a su líder al verlo en tal estado.- ¿Estás...? ¡Oh!-

Sólo para que ahí, a los ojos del mundo entero y varias cámaras, su cuerpo retornada a la condición que tenía antes de la aplicación del suero del Súper Soldado... y una que otra fotografía de su delgaducho trasero cuando irremediablemente se le cayeran los pantalones con todo y ropa interior...

\- ¡Ah! ¡N-No me vean!- Gritó avergonzado, tratando de cubrirse con sus pantalones.- ¡No me vean!-

Y desde entonces, ya habían pasado tres días. Tres días de interrogaciones, exámenes médicos rigurosos, incomodidades, miradas reprobatorias, decepciones, y un repentino resfriado que gracias al aire acondicionado había evolucionado en gripe. Por lo que ahora, Steve Rogers estaba en reposo obligatorio...

\- Capitán Rogers.- La voz de Jarvis resonó por toda la ahbitación.- Lamento molestarlo, pero acabo de registrar una brecha en la seguridad de la Torre.-

\- ¡Cof, cof!- Se llevó una mano a la boca y con la otra trató de alzarse un poco de la cama.- ¿Q-Qué? ¡Cof, cof, cof!-

\- Loki acaba de entrar al taller del Sr. Stark.-

Lo peor de todo, era que no había nadie más en la Torre que pudiera hacerle frente, y menos a alguien como Loki. Y cómo el Capitán América era un hombre con una misión, a como pudo se puso de pie, tomó su escudo llevándolo casi a rastras, y tras un ataque de tos, entró al elevador...

\- Jar-Jarvis, cof, cof... Lle-llévame a, cof, cof, a donde está.-

Loki aprovechó que habían llamado a los Vengadores para ir a la Torre y recuperar lo que era suyo, al fin y al cabo manipular el sistema de seguridad de Stark era un juego de niños. Una vez que había obtenido lo que deseaba se dio el lujo de tomar una de las bebidas más caras de Iron Man. Después de todo, y de acuerdo con el dicho midgardiano, "un vaso de agua no se le niega a nadie", y las "bebidas" en Midgard no sabían mejor que el agua embotellada. En fin, dado que se iban a tardar un buen rato en volver, decidió para mayor comodidad cambiar a su forma de mujer...

*PING*

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de ahí salió las persona vestida de manera más rídicula que había visto en su milenaria vida; una playera gris con la estampa de osito en el pecho, bóxers de color azul claro, una bata con caras de iron Man, y unas esponjosas pantunflas de Hulk en los pies...

\- Lo-Loki.- Trató de sonar lo más serio y amenazante que podía, pero empezó a toser de nuevo...- ¡De... cof, cof, cof! ¡Cof, cof, cof!-

Se empezó a tambalear y para evitar caer de lleno al suelo, soltó el escudo para sostenerse de la pared. Fue ahí cuando lo reconoció...

\- Ah. Capitán América.-

Steve intentó componerse, sólo para seguir tosiendo. Mas, como tenía un deber qué cumplir, aunque los pulmones se le fueran en ello, avanzó rumbo a la diosa, que parecía no sólo notar la evidente diferencia abismal entre ellos dos, sino también su precaria salud...

\- N-No, no te... no te muevas.- Porqué a nadie le pasó por la cabeza que dejarlo solo en la Torre no era una buena idea, nunca lo sabría. Se llevó una mano a la boca al sentir náuseas y algo corriendo por su garganta.- Y-Yo... ¡Blurg!-

No sólo era vergonzoso estar así frente a un enemigo, con un cuerpo débil y enfermizo, sino que además había vomitado en el suelo de mármol. Tony, estaba seguro, soltaría un berrinche de niño chiquito...

\- ¡Oh, cariño!- El capitán alzó la mirada al oír el tono maternal en que le hablaba la Diosa de las mentiras.- No debiste levantarte de la cama.-

Tomándolo de uno de sus hombros, Loki lo encaminó a un sofá, en donde una almohada y una cobija llegaron volando mágicamente...

\- N-No.- Trató de detenerla pero era inútil el esfuerzo.- Yo...-

\- Anda, recuéstate, amor.- Una vez que lo cubriera con la cobija, se dirigió a la cocina.- Una taza de té y una comida caliente te caerá bien al estómago, cariño.-

Tras otro ataque de tos, se le olvidó por completo porque se había levantado en primer lugar de la cama. Jarvis le avisaría si algo malo pasaba, ¿no? Así que acomodó la cobija y llegó en un instante al mundo de los sueños. Después de un momento, ignorante del tiempo transcurrido, sintió que lo despertaba alguien tocándole el rostro...

\- Despierta, la comida está lista.- La pelinegra le ayudó a sentarse y le presentó un plato con algo parecido a un estofado y una taza de té.- Con cuidado, está caliente.-

\- Cof, cof. Gra-Gracias, Má.- Agradeció de manera automática, olvidándose por completo que estaba viviendo en otra época, posiblemente a causa de la enfermedad.- E-Está... rico.-

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, amor.- Le sonrió acariciándole el rostro.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno comiendo y la otra observando, hasta que el estómago de Steve se rindió...

\- Está bien, cariño.- Quitó la comida de encima del capitán y lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo.- Duerme otro poco.-

\- ¿Canción?- Preguntó con voz cansada, la idea de dormir sonaba irresistible, además de sentir pesados los párpados.- ¿P-Por favor?-

\- Claro, amor.- Le pasó la mano por los cabellos rubios y se aclaró la garganta.

High in the halls of the kings who are gone,  
Jenny would dance with her ghosts.  
The ones she had lost and the ones she had found.  
And the ones who had loved her the most.

Steve cerró los ojos, sintiendo que podía respirar con mayor facilidad, concentrándose más en la voz que cantaba que en la letra en sí...

The ones who'd been gone for so very long,  
she couldn't remember their names.  
They spun her around on the damp old stones,  
spun away all her sorrow and pain.

Y entrando al mundo de los sueños, donde le esperaban viejos castillos, hazañas de nobles guerreros, que cruzaban sus caminos con doncellas, hadas y dragones verdes que escupían fuego de sus fauces...

And she never wanted to leave,  
never wanted to leave.  
Never wanted to leave,  
never wanted to leave.  
Never wanted to leave,  
never wanted to leave.

\- Steve.- Sintió que alguien le movía del hombro.- ¿Steve?-

\- ¿Eh?- Tratando de despabilarse, se frotó los ojos en lo que se quitaba la cobija de encima y se sentaba en el sofá.- ¿Qué pasó'-

\- Eso mismo quisiéramos saber.- La mirada del resto de los Vengadores se clavó en su líder.- ¿Desde cuándo jugamos con Loki a la enfermera?-

\- ¿Qué?- Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, obligando a su mente a recordar lo que pasó horas atrás.- ¡Ah! ¡Debía detener a Loki!-

De la conmoción, no se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad y que había roto la playera...

Continuará...

**Author's Note:**

> Desde hace tiempo quería hacer un fic con Loki comportándose de una manera maternal, la cuál reaccionaría, o al menos eso creo yo, al ver al pobre de Steve Rogers sin el suero del Súper Soldado. :3
> 
> Poco a poco, pero ahí le estoy echando ganas para poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, y considerando que ya nos dieron la noticia de que nuestra computadora nomás ya no tiene remedio... Ni modo.
> 
> Pero bueeeeno, sólo nos queda seguir adelante. ¡Saludos! ;D
> 
> ¡Nos vemos! :D


End file.
